1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical apparatus for generating an antibiotic. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for generating, using DC current, negatively charged molecules of the form [MO.sub.x ]-, where M is a positive ion, O is oxygen, and x is a number at least 3, which compounds are useful for disinfecting, deodorizing and sanitizing.
2. Discussion of Background
Ozone is recognized as a substance that can be used for oxidizing many substances and also for disinfecting, deodorizing and sanitizing since ozone reacts with water to form hydrogen peroxide, a well known antibiotic. Industrial demand for ozone as an oxidant is strong. However, ozone and other disinfectants, deodorants and sanitizers, such as household cleansers, detergents, sprays, air fresheners, air filters, and the like, have a great many applications for business and private use.
A number of ozone generators exist, most of them operating on alternating current. There are two known to use direct current, that is, a current that does not change polarity, namely, those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,966 issued to Krauss, et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,668 issued to Von Bargen et al, but these both use a time-varying current level. The former patent describes a device with a current chopped at a frequency of about 350 Hz; the latter describes a pulsed current having a frequency of ten to sixteen kHz.
Many of these ozone generators require cooling mechanisms to dissipate the quantities of heat produced in the generation of ozone, or systems that operate at an elevated pressure. Notwithstanding the number of these types of generators, there is a continuing need for a generator of an antibiotic that will disinfect, sanitize and deodorize quickly, completely, effectively and do so without the inconvenience of spraying liquids, washing or other fluid treatments that require an undue time for surfaces to dry or for volatile chemicals to dissipate.